


Brought to You By the King, Stoner,and Ice Queen

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Community: spn_cinema, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Becky is woman in need of cash. Enough cash to pay off her loan shark before it's too late.
Garth is a man in need of everything one needs to furnish their home. He needs enough to replace the moving van that had been stolen from him.
Fate threw them together with a plan to get everything they needed and if they were lucky maybe even their happily ever after.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the movie [ My Fake Fiance ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1319746/?ref_=nv_sr_1) for round seven at the SPN_CINEMA community on LJ.

"Wow!" Garth whistled as he struggled to bring the mail in. He did his best to balance the newest stack of packages and cards. They had been receiving a pile of mail every day for the past few weeks.   
"I can't believe the gifts are still pouring in," Becky called out from where she sat wrapped up in a blanket at the end of the couch. 

"Yeah, to think we thought we had a pile of loot at our wedding," he agreed. 

"You have to admit we have a bigger haul than even we thought we would rake in, considering our wedding was such a rushed affair." Becky waited for him to finish arranging their gifts and cards, before patting the spot next to her on the couch.

"The gift table was a thing of beauty." He smiled fondly at the memory. "We can't forget the dollar dance. I can't believe I thought that tradition was sexist and barbaric. before we did it," he admitted.

"You're just glad that we had never figured out which one of us got the dollar dance money from my dress. I have to admit you had a great idea to use it as mad money on our honeymoon." She tried to move her mug out of his reach. "If you want to call our weekend in the house a honeymoon," she said and smacked him with a throw pillow, after retrieving her cocoa.

"We could've had a proper honeymoon if you weren't in debt up to your pretty little eyeballs." He returned fire with his own throw pillow.

"My debt is the reason I agreed to marry you. You should be glad I needed to make so much money quickly," Becky reminded him.

"That's funny as I recall my recently emptied condo is why I agreed to marry you." Garth winked at her.

"I can't believe you had Ash driving your moving truck. He's such a sweet guy. Honestly, were you really shocked that he left the keys in the truck and went inside?"

"You have to cut him some slack. If it weren't for his wedding, we never would've met." He finished off the cocoa and moved the mug to the safety of the coffee table.

"I still can't believe that he married _her_." Becky mock shuddered.

"She's not that bad. I'm assuming once we get to know her we will like her. That reminds me, we should have them over for dinner sometime. We've been married a year, we can't keep using the honeymoon phase as a reason not to be sociable with them," he reminded her.

"I know. We should at least try to get along with her. I love him. He’s one of my dearest friends. You have to admit she's a high-class, grade A bitch." Becky poked him in his side.

"She will never be one of my favorite people either. We didn't marry her. Still, I haven't seen Ash this happy in a long time."

"I would've been happier if he had married Jo. They made such a cute couple," she complained.

"I know, but Jo moved away after graduation and hasn't looked back. What was he supposed to do? I don't think Jo wanted him to pine over her forever," Garth tried to be reasonable.

"Yeah, but how could he go from Jo to the Ice Queen?" she whined.

"Maybe that has something to do with us."

"Garth, how can you say something like that? How can it be our fault he married such a miserable creature?" She shoved him over on the couch.

"That's what I'm talking about. We should quit comparing her to Jo. She will never be like Jo, maybe we have to find what's good about her."

"Fine, we'll have them over _once_. I swear if she’s a snotty bitch we’ll never do it again. I swear she thinks she's better than everyone else because she comes from old money." Becky stomped off to the kitchen to refill her mug. She was glad she made a crock pot full of cocoa earlier.

"You're one to talk. I doubt she ever owed someone named _The King_ twenty grand," Garth called after her.

"I thought we agreed to not talk about him? Besides, my actual debt was only fifteen grand. You know very well the extra five was his sweetness clause." She pouted.

"I know we did. I'm sorry, but you have to admit that I'm right about him. What was up with that? He charged us for coming to _our_ wedding. How does that count as a sweet gesture?" he asked her.

"Did I ever tell you what he _fancies_ himself the King of?" she said with all the mock seriousness that she could muster as she sat next to him.

"He tells people he's the king of Hell. He even introduces his thugs as his pet demons. Seriously, the dude is a freak. Although, you have to admit he has great taste in clothes. I think those black suits are tailor made," she whispered.

"Really, the King of Hell? Of all of the things, he could crown himself King of he picked Hell? He fancies himself Satan? He really doesn't look the part, snappy suits aside," Garth told her.

"I know you would think the King of Hell would be taller. I guess what he lacks in size he makes up with his snarky personality." She giggled.

 

"You joke now, but at the time it wasn't funny. Remember when his so called pet demons ransacked your place."

 

"She made him wait a day, before they went on their honeymoon so she could work an extra day. Like she needed the money," Becky complained.

"You should be glad that she did make him wait. If they left, after their wedding like most normal couples we wouldn't be here. You would've had to find some other guy to marry and lay claim to the wedding checks," he reminded her.

"I _guess_ I'm happy now," she said with a fake yawn.

 

"Look how you wound me. I was sure my natural charm would've won you over," he said to her.

"I doubt that. If I hadn't _needed_ your help I doubt we would've had a second date never mind the first one," she told him.

"You thought I was charming at Ash's wedding." He nudged her.

"I swore you were a pain in the ass and look I was right." She stuck her tongue out at him as she nudged him back.

"Admit it, the minute your parents liked me I was in."

"No, honestly it was when you stood up for me that I knew I was in trouble. No one had ever done that before. My family has always thought I was crazy and they gleefully point it out to anyone that will listen. Here you were some random guy that was marrying me to get the free wedding swag for his place. You cared more about my feelings than they did." She still sounded more than a little bitter about it.

"I should be glad that they think that way. If they hadn't they would've given you the money to pay off what you owed. I still can't believe you owed that much money over your love of a television show." He shook his head at the thought.

"I know you still don't get it. ‘Supernatural' will always be my thing. I have been better about only buying things we can afford. I haven't been to a con in months. I have more reliable and cheaper support for the website. You'll just have to put up with my mad love for all things Sammy," Becky said.

"As long as your _mad love_ stays under budget," he reminded her.

"What do you say we open the anniversary haul and then get started on our long weekend away?" she asked him.

"You read my mind." He handed her his card that held two plane tickets to Rome and another set of tickets for something called a gold panel. He'd bought tickets for everything he could find with the actor that played Sam Winchester.

Garth was sure the neighbors two floors down heard his wife scream when she figured out what she was looking at.

"This is incredible! I feel bad all I did was make reservations for dinner. I was going to cook, but then I thought I would spare you my cooking as a way to say ‘I love you’." She blushed when she told him about her gift.

"That’s perfect. I say we open the mail, then go eat, and then pack. We have a busy weekend ahead of us." Garth handed her the first box he could grab. He was in a hurry to see where the rest of the week and their lives would take them.


End file.
